


Passion Unleashed

by MakutaMatata



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Sonic World Adventure | Sonic Unleashed, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakutaMatata/pseuds/MakutaMatata
Summary: It's Sonic Unleashed, except... Amy is a Werehog too? A nice little Unleashed love story AU.Just felt like trying something new.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

In space, all was still. Nothing stirred above the glowing, blue planet that Sonic the Hedgehog called home. Nothing except for Eggman’s evil space fleet, that is. The doctor sat in the cockpit of his flagship, maniacally chortling over his imminent victory. There was nothing that could stop him now. 

That is, until “nothing” came knocking. At the front of his flagship, a plume of smoke rose. A lone figure was silhouetted against the glow of the planet Earth behind him. His sleek form was ready for action, and his quills seemed looked enough to pierce even the hardest of metal. 

It was Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive. 

_Heh, typical Eggman_ , he thought. _Counting his chickens before they hatch. He’s way too predictable. The first thing he’s gonna do is command his fleet to fire, as if they can catch up to me. Time to kick some butt._

Sonic bent forward, ready to take off at the speed of sound. His attention was focused, and he was about to release a burst of strength through his leg, but something stopped him. 

“There you are, Sonic!”

A lone, high pitched voice sounded through the night. It was one Sonic knew all too well. He cautiously turned in the direction of the voice. 

“Amy?”

The pink hedgehog gracefully landed next to him after a somersault in midair. She beamed mischievously at her self-proclaimed boyfriend. Sonic nervously took a step back. 

“Uh, what are you doing here?” Sonic asked. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Amy cheerfully replied. “I wanted to be with my Sonic, so I decided to come with you!”

She shot him a flirty wink. 

“Yeah, I’m not sure what I expected,” Sonic muttered to himself. “Look, Amy, you really shouldn’t be here. It’s dangerous! Let me handle things. You go back to the surface, and we can talk once all this is over, okay?”

“Sonic, don’t be silly,” replied Amy. “I didn’t JUST come here to see you. I thought we should defeat Eggman together, just like old times. And don’t you tell me I can’t hold my own against Eggman! You know all too well how untrue that is.”

Amy pouted. Sonic hated that he found it cute when she did that. It was true that she would have no problem facing off against Eggman, she had proven that to him time and time again. A feeling deep inside of him told him differently, though. His gut told him that something bad was going to happen. 

“Look... Amy,” Sonic timidly began. “You’re right that you can hold off against Eggman, but…”

“But what?” Amy cut in. 

Sonic ran his hand through his quills, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say. “I just have a bad feeling is all. I don’t want you to get hurt, or worse.”

If it was possible for Amy to become pinker, she would have, because she blushed beat red. Her mouth hung open and her eyes widened. 

“Y-you mean that?” she breathed. 

Sonic smirked and winked at her. “Just trust me on this one.”

“That’s… so sweet of you, Sonic.”

The blue hedgehog smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. That’s how Amy knew he was being sincere. Over the years, she’d learned to read him like a book. After all, nobody knew Sonic better than she did. 

Amy’s look of disbelief quickly faded away once she regained her senses. She shook her head and smiled gently at the blue blur. 

“I appreciate your concern, but that won’t change anything,” she said. “I came here to help you, Sonic, and that’s what I’m going to do.”

Sonic was about to object, but he was cut short by a commanding voice over the intercom. 

“Fire!” yelled Dr. Eggman. 

“Crap, too slow,” Sonic grunted. “Well, no time to argue. Guess you win this one.”

Grinning, he quickly turned to the pink hedgehog beside him and extended his open hand. 

“Let’s do this, Ames.”

Amy reached her hand out and placed it in his outstretched palm. A determined grin spread across her face as well. 

“Yes, let’s.

____________

Sonic charged forward, leaving a trail of blue energy in his wake. Clinging to his hand for dear life was Amy, swinging her Piko Piko hammer into robot after robot as Sonic dashed past them. He swerved around bullets, making sure that Amy stayed out of harm’s way as well. As he approached one of the massive turrets, he reared back and tossed Amy into the air with all his might, who spun like a tornado and smashed right through the metal plating like it was paper. Amy began to tumble and fall, but she never hit the ground. Sonic was there to catch her. 

She lovingly wrapped her arms around the blue hedgehog, and in the heat of battle, Sonic made no move to resist. After gently setting her on her on her feet, the duo exchanged a fist bump and continued on. 

Finally, they had reached Eggman’s cockpit, sending robot parts flying this way and that in their wake. The doctor chose that moment to unveil his mech that he piloted himself. The large, metallic blue humanoid mech landed with a thud in front of them. Eggman wasted no time, as he immediately began to open fire. Being the faster of the two, Sonic scooped Amy into his arms and took off. 

The blue hedgehog smirked as he ran. He knew that Eggman would never catch them, not while he was the fastest thing alive. They rapidly approached their enemy, and at the last moment, Sonic sprung into the air. 

“Why you little…” Sonic heard Eggman mutter. 

At the apex of his flight, Sonic tossed Amy straight downwards, who’s hammer connected solidly with the dome surrounding Eggman. A crack spread through the glass like a spider web.

“Agh!” the doctor cried as Amy was deflected back into Sonic waiting arms. 

“See?” Amy said, flirtatiously poking Sonic’s nose. “We make a great team.”

Sonic didn’t have a chance to respond, as four minirocket silos popped out of the robot’s shoulders. 

“Wuh oh!” Sonic cried as the missiles fired. 

“Over the ceiling!” Amy replied, trying to direct Sonic as he scampered away from the rockets headed their way. Accepting her suggestion, he dashed over the arched ceiling. The missiles, unable to keep up, exploded on the ground behind them. Sonic shot Amy a smug grin and they exchanged a hearty high five. 

“You’re not getting away!” Eggman yelled. 

His robot extended it’s hand in front of it, as if making a futile attempt to grab it’s foes, but much to Sonic’s chagrin, the hand shot forward. Powered by a rocket booster, it flew through the air towards Sonic and Amy. It proved much harder to shake than the missiles did. 

“Ugh, it’s fast!” Sonic commented. 

“Throw me at it,” growled Amy. “I’ll knock it into the ground!”

Sonic shook his head. “No way, he’ll catch you.”

“If you don’t throw me, he’ll catch both of us!” Amy frantically replied. 

“Catch me?” Sonic bragged. “Yeah right. Do you even know who you’re talking to?”

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, a set of metallic, robot fingers wrapped around him and Amy. Sonic felt the breath squeezed out of him as he contorted his body to make sure Amy didn’t crushed. Instead of the grateful gaze that he expected to greet him, there was an exasperated look on Amy’s face. 

“You were saying?”

Sonic chuckled nervously. 

____________

Eggman reeled the hand back to him like a fishing line, holding Sonic and Amy in it’s fist. 

“Well well,” he jeered, pulling the duo close to his cockpit. “Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose together. There’s something you don’t see every day.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?!” yelled Amy. Sonic could practically see the flames of anger glowing in her eyes. Instinctively, Eggman apprehensively reeled. Even he was afraid of what she could do when she was angry. Only those who faced Amy’s wrath often were able to withstand it. Sonic was unsure whether or not to be proud of the fact that he was no longer as frightened by her anger as he used to be. 

Regardless, Sonic knew this was their chance. 

“Rrrrgh,” he groaned. He closed his eyes, focusing on one single thing. Once he saw in his mind’s eye what he was looking for, he knew the deed was already done. He opened his eyes with determination and smirked as the Chaos Emeralds flashed around him. 

“Sonic?” Amy breathed. As if instinctively, she reached out with what little wiggle room she had and took his hand in hers. 

Sonic barely noticed, but he clenched his hand around hers nonetheless. 

“What…?” Eggman murmured. He leaned in, closing a second hand around the duo, but it was already too late. Wish a flash of yellow energy, Eggman’s grip was broken, his robotic hands shattered to pieces. Levitating before him was his worst nightmare: Super Sonic. 

Sonic, now powered up by the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, glanced around to make sure that Amy was alright. He had taken extra care to not hurt her, but she had likely fallen to the ground. He quickly scanned below him for any sign of her, but he found none. 

_Huh?_ he thought. There was something warm pressed up against his back. A yellow glow seemed to emanate from behind him, and he could feel even more energy flowing into his body than usual, this time from an external force. His eyes wide, he turned his head to see see none other Amy Rose, surrounded by the same yellow aura as him. 

She beamed at him with the brilliance of the sun, and Sonic felt his heart flutter. Her arms were wrapped around him from behind, and her chin rested on his shoulder. Sonic felt a warmth of familiarity and gentless wash over him, and there was a tickle in his stomach that felt like butterflies fluttering around. He smiled to himself. Maybe having her around for this fight wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

“I didn’t know you had a super form,” Sonic said as Eggman continued to cautiously step back. 

Amy winked at him. “Of course I do, silly. You’ve just never gotten to see it because a certain BLUE HEDGEHOG is always stealing the spotlight.”

Sonic grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. “Heh, heh. Now who could you mean by that?”

Finally, Amy turned her attention back to Eggman. “Come on, Sonic. Let’s finish this.”

Sonic grinned deviously and took Amy’s hand once again. Exerting the merest fraction of their power, the two of them shot forward and burned a hole clean through the chest of Eggman’s robot. They passed through like it was water, and then spun back around in midair for another blow. 

“Uh oh, time to go!” Eggman cried. The Eggmobile split off from the top of his ruined robot and took off as fast as it could fly.

Sonic and Amy exchanged a glance and nodded before splitting up. Sonic flew straight ahead after Eggman while Amy peeled off and laid waste to a few of Eggman’s airships before catching up. 

Frantic and desperate, Eggman triggered switches inside of his Eggmobile to close blast doors behind him as the super duo pursued him. But they did little to hold them back. One by one, Sonic and Amy blasted down the doors with a burst of yellow energy as they pursued their adversary.

____________

The chase finally came to an end. Eggman’s airship crashed through the main door of his laboratory, sending him sprawling onto the cold, metallic floor. Moments later, Sonic and Amy burst through the ground, grinning as if they had already won. 

Eggman was backed into a corner as Sonic and Amy landed on their feet in front of him. It was only now that Sonic got a good look at her. Her pink fur had turned a peachy yellow, and her quills looked as though she was standing on top of a fan. Not sticking straight in the air, but still floating. She seemed to radiate energy, much as he did. 

She was stunning. 

From the look on Amy’s face, she was enamored too. It was a look Sonic knew all too well, but somehow it felt more poignant now than it ever had. 

In unison, the two turned their commanding gaze back to Eggman, who flinched. He fell to his hands and knees. 

“Sonic, Amy!” he yelped. “Look, I’m sorry about what I said earlier. You guys make a great couple. Please go easy on me! I’ll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me a chance.”

Amy rolled her eyes. 

“Well, this is new,” Sonic replied, pointing at the doctor. “Showing remorse, Eggman? If you played nice, I wouldn’t have to break all your toys.”

Before Sonic’s eyes, Eggman’s pleading face melted into an evil smile. 

“Heh, gotcha.”

Eggman pulled a controller out of seemingly nowhere and pushed a button on it. 

“Uh oh!” Amy said, frantically looking around. Sonic spun and saw ten pillars emerging from the ground, as well as a menacing device descending from overhead. From the look of it, they had only moments to escape before they were in a world of hurt. Sonic and Amy locked eyes, ready to make a break for it. 

They didn’t make it on time. 

A current of energy shot out from all sides, locking Sonic and Amy in place in the middle. Their hands were bound at their sides as they watched Eggman rise atop a levitating throne and into his control room. He cackled maniacally all the way up, finally basking in his victory. 

The two of them released a scream of pain when the electrical currents hit. Even their Chaos abilities couldn’t break them free. With all the might he could muster, Sonic attempted to raise his arm. If he could just push Amy out of harm’s way, he’d be satisfied. As long as she was safe. But all the strength he had wasn’t enough. In what could only be described as excruciating, the Chaos Emerald were torn from them, releasing a shockwave of energy. Sonic was honestly surprised that he was still conscious, let alone Amy. 

Eggman whooped victoriously as Sonic and Amy’s screams intensified. 

“Oh, I’ve waited a long time for this,” Eggman gloated. In the most exaggerated motion Sonic had ever seen him do, Eggman reached into the sky and brought his finger down onto a button that gleamed with the colors of the Chaos Emeralds. 

“Fire!” he cried. 

The whole ship shook as what Sonic and Amy could only assume to be a Chaos-powered cannon fired at their planet below. 

Through the crumbles and crashes from outside, the energy bonds finally released them. The blue hedgehog fell to the ground, still being electrocuted, and scrambled towards Amy. He knew that it would probably only cause more pain for both of them, but he extended his arm and placed his hand on top of hers. 

Amy was on all fours too, still screaming in pain. Sonic could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes, but he knew from experience that she was much tougher than she let on. The moment she felt Sonic’s hand touch hers, though, the pain subsided. All was right in the world once more. She struggled to turn her head, and eventually their eyes met. The pink hedgehog somehow managed to blush, as she saw her hero Sonic beaming at her through the monumental pain, as if to gently assure her that everything would be okay. And at that moment, she felt it would be. 

That is, until the pain intensified. 

The two hedgehogs fell flat on their faces, groaning with pain. If they had been looking at one another, they would have noticed some subtle changes happening to each others bodies, and others that were not so subtle. Sonic’s fur thickened, and Amy’s fingers sharpened into claws, tearing right through her gloves. 

Before either of them knew it, the pain had subsided. The now colorless Chaos Emeralds clattered to the ground around them. Neither had the energy to look at one another, but from the changes they could see and feel on their own bodies, they felt maybe it was for the better. 

When the ringing in Sonic’s ears subsided, he heard Eggman continuing to gloat. 

“Success!” the doctor cried. “A brilliant success! It’s just as Gaia Manuscripts foretold! The entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened. Now I just need to harness its power. Eggmanland will finally come to be!”

Sonic painfully pushed himself to his feet, taking care to not make eye contact with Amy or even look in her direction. He was nothing if not embarrassed. 

“You’ve really gone and done it this time, Eggman,” Sonic said. He could hear Amy climbing to her feet next to him. Whether or not she was staring at Sonic, he had no idea. A part of him hoped she wasn’t, but even he hadn’t taken in the full scope of the change to himself or Amy. For all he knew, it wasn’t that bad. 

“Ah, Sonic, Amy,” Eggman sneered. “That’s a good look for you two. Festive!”

Without even thinking, Sonic turned to face Amy. Their eyes locked. Her fur was longer than before, and Sonic couldn’t help but wonder how fluffy it actually was. Her muzzle had elongated a little, and she now bore fangs as well. The edges of her dress had become frayed and torn in some places, and Sonic couldn’t help but notice that it looked way tighter on her than before. Her hands ended in huge, razor-sharp claws, and… was it just him, or did they both get bigger?

“Amy?” Sonic breathed. She averted her gaze and looked at the ground. 

Eggman chuckled. “This should be interesting. So long, friends!”

Before either could react, Eggman’s glass dome covered his head one again and the glass window opened behind them. The vacuum of space threatened to suck them in. Sonic reached out a hand and wrapped his arm around Amy’s waist just before she lifted off the ground. He held her as tight as he could, but even he couldn’t resist the pull of the vacuum. Before he knew it, he and Amy were both plunging through the cold void voice of space to the planet below, and likely their own doom. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Amy had crash landed hard on earth in the dead of night. Miraculously, they survived the impact. As Sonic got up and rubbed his own throbbing head, he was able to see the changes that had happened to himself more clearly. His fur was longer and his hands were clawed now, much like how Amy had looked. He felt a raw power beating inside of him as he observed his new feral yet muscular form. It was then that he remembered he had not fallen alone. 

“Amy!” he cried, spinning around for any sign of the pink hedgehog. 

She was standing not far away, huddled over and facing away from him. At first, Sonic was worried she might be hurt. 

“Hey, you okay?” he asked as gently as he could muster. His voice was raspy and intimidating, a stark contrast from what it was before. 

“Don’t look at me, Sonic,” Amy replied, her voice shaking and feeble. Her voice had also become deeper and raspier, but he could still tell it was her. She was clearly self-conscious about the changes that she had undergone. 

He took a step towards her, as he felt her pain and confusion echoed within him. Whatever changes he had undergone, she probably had probably experienced as well. He had to wonder though: would she still love him if she could see him now? Amy was always after Sonic, chasing after her true love like he was a dream, but would things change for them? Although he didn’t want to admit it to himself, he really was really hoping they wouldn’t. 

Sonic reached out and placed his menacing yet comforting hand on her shoulder, which was now far broader than before. 

“Hey…” he said, trailing off. “It’s okay, Ames. We’re in this together. Whatever this may be.”

Amy looked up, but still didn’t turn to face Sonic. Listening closely, Sonic heard her sniffle. She must have been crying. 

“W-what do you mean?” Amy hesitantly asked. “Together?”

Cautiously, she turned around to face the person she loved the most. The changes to her mimicked those of himself. She now bore fangs and a more menacing visage, longer arms and thicker arms that ended with large hands and claws, and thicker fur as well. The moment their eyes met, a look of surprise spread across her face. That surprise quickly changed to confusion, almost as if she didn’t recognize Sonic. 

“Sonic?” she breathed. “Is… is that you?”

In response, Sonic attempted to smile. It ended up looking more like a snarl than anything. 

“I… oh…” Amy said. 

Sonic felt his heart drop. He could scarcely imagine how he looked in his new form, but he must have looked scary. Scary enough to turn Amy Rose away from him. 

She quickly shifted her gaze to the ground, as if trying to process what she was seeing. Sonic tilted his head in an attempt to meet her gaze, but he knew it would be futile. 

The blue hedgehog needed something to distract himself, and fast. He glanced around the surrounding area, trying to figure out where they were. It was then that his vision landed on a tiny figure nearby. 

“Huh?” Sonic grunted. Amy’s head shot up and looked in the direction that he was. Both of them rushed to the figure’s side, unable to turn a blind eye to someone in need even in their current situation. 

“Hey, you okay?” Sonic asked, scooping up the small, Chao-like figure in his palm. The figure stirred, but did not awake. 

Sonic and Amy exchanged a confused glance, seemingly forgetting the awkwardness from before. 

“Hello, anyone home?” Amy asked, poking the creature gently. 

“Mmm,” the creature moaned. “Ice cream sundae…”

Amy and Sonic furrowed their eyebrows, exchanging another confused glance. 

After a moment, his eyes shot open. 

“Wha?” he said, glancing around.

The first thing he saw were two intimidating hedgehogs hovering over him.

“AAAH!” he cried. “MONSTERS!”

Before Sonic could stop him, the creature took off with his tiny wings and took shelter behind a rock. 

“Please, don’t eat me!” he pleaded. “I don’t taste very good, I swear!”

“Whoa, whoa,” replied Amy, holding her hands out in front of her. “It’s okay, buddy. Don’t be scared, we’re not gonna hurt you.”

She attempted a smile, and Sonic followed suit. He couldn’t help but think that Amy did look a little scary in her new form. Seeing how she was acting towards this small, terrified creature now, though, he knew that nothing had changed on the inside. Amy was still the same sweet, gentle, and understanding woman that she had always been. 

“You’re not?” the creature asked. “But, you guys are monsters!”

“What do you mean?” Sonic replied. “We’re just hedgehogs.”

The creature tilted his head. “You don’t look like any hedgehogs I’ve ever seen.”

Sonic glanced to his left, nothing the large craters that he and Amy left when they landed back on earth. They had found Chip not too far from there. 

“Did we fall on him?” Sonic murmured to Amy. She simply shrugged. 

As the trio conversed more, they eventually managed to convince the little creature that they were not monsters. What they actually were, though, neither Sonic nor Amy were sure anymore. 

They found that the creature had lost all of his memories. They weren’t sure if this was due to the impact, or some other event that had happened in his recent past, but they both knew they couldn’t just leave this be. 

“Do you know your name at least?” Amy asked. 

The creature looked around as he racked his brains trying to remember. Finally, he gave up. 

“I can’t even remember my own name,” he replied. 

“Well, we gotta call you something,” Sonic remarked. He thought back to earlier when he was initially waking up. The first thing that he said was something about an ice cream sundae. It was hard to imagine that he didn’t have something of a sweet tooth after that. 

“How about Chip?” suggested Sonic. “Like a chocolate chip.”

A grin spread across Amy’s face for the first time since they landed back on earth. For some reason, seeing her smile again filled Sonic with joy. 

“I like that!” Amy said. “You were muttering something about ice cream in your sleep, so you’ve probably like sweets, right?”

Chip immediately perked up. “Yeah! I love sweets! And I love that name! Let’s go get some ice cream!”

Before either of them could reply, Chip shot between them without looking back. 

“Wha- hey!” Sonic yelped. 

“Chip!” Amy called. “Where are you going?”

“Come on!” he replied. “There’s a village this way!”

“Maybe they can help you get your memories back,” Sonic suggested. “There’s gotta be someone there who knows you.”

“Oh! Good idea!” Chip enthusiastically replied. “Let’s do that after the ice cream!”

Without waiting for a reply, Chip continued on ahead. 

Sonic was about to make after him, but something soft tugged at his arm. He wheeled around to find that Amy had grabbed him. 

“Hey, Sonic,” she began. Her voice was shaky, and she didn’t seem too certain of what to say. 

Sonic took a deep breath and sighed. This was not going to be easy. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” he asked.

Amy looked at the ground and swung her foot around. She ran her hand through her quills nervously. 

“What happened to us?” she finally asked. 

Sonic shook his head. “I have no idea. We need to find out what Eggman did to us, and also to the planet. Maybe then we can reverse… whatever this is.”

“You’re right,” Amy replied, still not making eye contact. “But… where do we even start?”

“That village is as good a place as any, right?” he said. 

Amy cracked a half-smile and nodded. Sonic was about to take off, but Amy stopped him once again. 

“Wait,” she said. Sonic stopped in his tracks and turned back. It hurt him to see her this broken up about her appearance, and it hurt him just as much that Amy almost refused to look at him in his new form. Did she find him unattractive now? His dark side, unleashed? He definitely wasn’t the Sonic that she knew and loved anymore. Any step forward for the two of them would do wonders. 

The words that Amy spoke next were not what he expected to hear at all. 

“Maybe you were right, Sonic,” she said. “If I had let you do your thing against Eggman on your own, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe we’d both be our normal old selves still.”

Sonic smirked, reaching out to take her hand. “You were a huge help up there, Ames. And frankly, it’s nice to not have to go through this alone.”

Amy perked up and finally looked Sonic in the eye. He could see a deep sadness reflected that he had never seen in her before. It broke his heart. 

“I’m ugly now, Sonic,” she told him, letting her hand slip out of his grasp. “How can I look you in the eye when I look like this?”

She looked at the ground. Sonic reached out with one finger and tilted her chin up once more. A look of surprise crossed Amy’s face as their eyes locked again. 

“It doesn’t matter how you look, Amy,” Sonic told her. “You’re still the same old Amy Rose to me, even if you look a little different. And besides, I’m glad you’re here with me.”

The pink hedgehog’s expression melted. Gone was that sadness shown before, replaced with joy and relief. Sonic couldn’t help but think that it didn’t take much to make her do a complete 180. Either that, or she was doing a really good job at hiding how she felt. There had to have been some lingering insecurity left over. 

Amy leaned forward and planted a loving kiss on Sonic’s cheek. He blushed red as a cherry and his eyes went wide. Amy giggled. 

“No matter the package, you’re still my Sonic.”

Their tender moment met an abrupt end moments later. 

“Hey lovebirds!” Chip cried. “Are we going or what?”

Still embarrassed, Sonic bashfully shot Amy a sheepish grin as the two of them charged ahead to keep up with Chip. 


End file.
